dragonsbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon's Blade Wiki
Welcome to the Dragon's Blade/Heroes Of Larkwood Wiki Welcome to the community driven wiki for the Windows 8 smash hits Dragon's Blade and Heroes of Larkwood. You can get started by using the navigation bar on the top, searching, or just browsing through our categories. You also have your own user page; a place for you to put up your own blog, post your character stats and post your username so others can find you online. We are always monitoring our wiki's activity and you can too. Visit the WAM website to see where our wiki ranks among the other Wikia sites by clicking here. Utilizing the power of Wikias website, this online encyclopedia contains hundreds (soon to be thousands) of articles relating to these 2 games that can be edited by any user, making the wiki a true community effort, rather than relying on the efforts of a few administrators updating information. If you see something that needs editing or is missing, the edit button is at the top of nearly every page. The Wikia website help us track all changes, so prior versions of articles are always accessible in case a change is made in error. There are only a few templates available that should be utilized when creating or updating pages, but otherwise information should simply be edited and added as needed. Before getting started editing, browse the site to get a familiarity of how our wiki is setup. Please note that the administrators (MortimerNova and Doctor) are available to answer any questions you may have both in game and on the wiki. Happy gaming and we hope to see you in the Overworld! - MortimerNova Note: Some vandals are continously destroying this wiki and admin does not anything to stop him. The underlined text above is not true! Administrators did not banned vandal, and don't answer on my messages. I am not admin of this wikia, so cannot do anything with than problems. Dragon's Blade Dragon's Blade brings back the classic console RPG experience, similar to the original Final Fantasy, Dragon Warrior, Lufia and others. If you liked the console RPGs of the 80s and 90s, you'll love Dragon's Blade for your phone. Create your custom party from 7 unique classes: Archer, Warrior, Templar, Thief, Juggernaut, Cleric and Sorcerer. Level up, improve your stats, engage in exciting turn based combat, cast spells, and discover weapons and armour while exploring a huge, colourful world with dangerous dungeons and unforgiving bosses. Characters Equipment Maps Quests Items Spells Walkthrough More Heroes of Larkwood Heroes of Larkwood brings the classic turn-based fantasy RPG experience to your Tablet or PC! Inspired by the console games you played as a kid, such as Final Fantasy and Dragon Warrior, you'll enjoy classic turn-based combat while exploring a rich and colorful 2D world filled with dangerous monsters and magical treasure. Create your custom party from 9 different classes with unique abilities and set out on your adventure. You'll find challenging dungeons, unforgiving boss fights, dynamic item creation, and a deep elemental magic system that allows for virtually endless character customization. Characters Monsters Items Spells Equipment Maps Walkthrough Quests Category:Browse Category:Advice